This invention relates to an auxiliary hydrostatic front wheel drive system for a vehicle, and more particularly, to such a system wherein electrical switch means are included for selectively actuating such system.
Drive systems of the general type described herein are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,005 to Malm et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,099 to Nighswonger et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,419 to Kress et al. In general, such systems utilize pilot pressure to actuate valves which provide proper communication between pump means and certain hydraulic motors for driving the front wheels of the vehicle. None of these systems, however, incorporate an electrical/hydraulic control means from an on/off control switch to solenoid control valves for controlling the operation of the motors.